Inescapable
by Stormchaser90
Summary: Bonnie begins to question her life after uncovering a shameful secret that destroys the bond between her family and leaves her asking a terrifying question. Leaving her hometown of Middleton behind, Bonnie begins a journey to discover the truth but will it be too much for her to accept?
1. Prologue: Opening Pandora's Box

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's from the Disney's __Kim Possible franchise__, they remain the sole property of their respected creators._

_**Warning**__: The following fanfic is rated a solid __**M**__, for **M**__**ature **__content. This is due to very strong language, themes of strong violence, nudity, sexual themes, sexual violence and the topic of suicide. Not suitable for those under the age of 18. __**You have been warned.**_

_Thanks to CajunBear73 and Sentinel103 for helping me nuture this plot bunny. Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

_This is my last entry, for I finally reached the end of my long journey. I lost, everything._

_I regret opening Pandora's Box. I was better off being kept in the dark, never knowing the truth. Yet, I did anyway. People say that God works in mysterious ways, that after all I recently been through was some sort of 'divine ultimate plan' but hey, it did open my eyes on how I lived my old life. I was a stupid girl blindly following that damn food chain system Connie and Lonnie fussed all over._

_And for what?_

_Becoming a shallow, self centred bitch who lorded over her bullshit little empire, constantly trying to maintain her place as the most popular girl in school. Truth was, aside from the few that actually liked me despite my faults, everyone else fucking __**hated **__my guts for the way I treated them. Ever since the graduation party, when I got home and made that discovery, that one revelation, I left my old life behind to begin a fresh start. In the end, it turns out you can never escape what the big guy has in store for you. For an omnipotent being, he's got a fucked up sense of humor._

_My life is inescapable._

_Always had been. Always will be._

_That is, if I choose to continue living._

* * *

It was early in the morning, fairly quiet except for the sounds of the gentle breeze blowing in the air and the soft chirps of nearby crickets. Hair-like wisps of cirrus clouds hung in the dark sky, the stars sparkling in the heavens while in the distance towards the east, mixtures of yellow and orange began to stain the dark canvas as the sun made its approach, yet to rise from the horizon. A few feet away from the edge of a ravine, a battered rust colored '57 Ford pickup truck was parked while the driver lay in the bed. Half empty bottle of Dewars Scotch in her hand. Some people drink to forget is what they usually say, but in her case, she could never be able to drink enough to forget what she knew.

Taking another large swig from the bottle, she coughed heavily after she swallowed the fiery liquid, the strange sensation in her stomach as it protested her abuse of the organ. Feeling the muscles in her abdomen spasm, she managed to lean over the side of the truck just in time, expelling the contents of her stomach on the ground with a sickening splash. Her eyes watered as she continued heaving until she could bring up nothing more, coughing and spitting out the foul remnants of bile in her mouth and wiping her lips clean with the back of her sleeve. Trembling slightly, she hoisted herself out the back and in her inebriated state; lost her balance and hit the ground hard.

"Dammit!" She hissed; the tiny sharp stones on the ground dug deep into her palms, drawing blood as they tore the skin. Pushing herself up off the ground, she leaned against the side of the truck until she regained her balance, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she felt the world spinning beneath her feet.

With her diary lying in the back of the truck, she wondered if she should leave it on the dashboard before deciding against it. She wanted to get it, her suffering over and done with, and not spend her last moments in the world fussing over little details.

Walking slowly to the edge of the gorge, each step clumsy from her inebriated state, she stopped just a metre away from the edge, and took in another breath of the cold air. Shivering, not only just the cold, the brunette glanced over the edge, just barely making out the jagged outlines of the rocks below. It was only _then_ when the sickening realization of what she was going to do slammed into her like a jackhammer, her legs giving way as she collapsed to the ground, the fear of living and dying overwhelming her.

"Oh Jesus, fuck!" Bonnie whimpered as she broke down into shuddering sobs, curling up into a fetal position, rocking back and forth on the dirt. "Guh, Oh G-God!"

She never had thought about death or dying before, she always thought she would have a long life and worry about dying when she was at least seventy or something. But now, she really started to question it. She wondered if there was an afterlife or if she would just cease to exist, that as soon as her body hit the ground, nothingness would follow. Or would God exist on the other side? She certainly never believed it before but tonight caused her to take a lot of things into consideration.

If he did exist, what would she say to him?

_'Hell, perhaps I should say 'Hey asshole, thanks for giving me a fucked up life when I was born.''_

Yet to her living was just as terrifying. She didn't know how to continue with her life, well, whichever one she chose to live. She just wanted to stop feeling like this, like right now.

How she felt in her state of mind, there was only one quick solution to the problem.

"Okay," Bonnie told herself in a whisper, a mix of determination and fear in her voice, as she psyched herself up. "C'mon! You can do this! You can do this! You can _fuckingdothis_!"

Getting up of the ground and moving closer to the edge, she looked down and started picturing in her mind her stepping over the edge, visualising the fall, the sickening impact of her slamming into the rocks below. She went over the vivid and gruesome images in her mind. Bones fractured, protruding from the skin, her bodysplit open, and splashing the nearby rocks with her blood and gore. In another scenario, she died by bleeding internally. No mess, only death. The scenarios continued, over and over again, her gaze never looking away from the jagged ground below until she felt ready.

_'So, do I just jump or should I do a countdown, then jump?'_ Bonnie wondered, the question repeated itself in her mind and she couldn't help but giggle at the next thought that shot into her mind, a little dark sense of humor she developed over the past two weeks. '_Maybe when I jump, I should do one of those fancy dives like the ones they do at the Olympics. Take my life with style!'_

"Ah fuck it, I'll do a damn countdown," She muttered to herself, closing her eyes and extending her arms, preparing to swan dive off the edge. '_Okay then, I...can...do...this! Right, startin' from three.'_

She took in another deep cleansing breath. '_Three.'_

Tensed the muscles in her legs for a clear jump. '_Two.'_

And then exhaled. '_On...'_

Just as she was about to take the final step to seal her fate, the sound of an approaching vehicle surprised her. Stepping back from the edge and shielding her eyes from the glare of powerful headlights as she turned around, watching it pull up beside the pickup truck.

_'Jesus, talk about fucking bad timing!'_

Squinting her eyes, she tried to make out the figure that stepped out, wondering who it could be. As soon as the lights died, Bonnie swore as she recognized the familiar design of the purple car, as well as the mission uniform that belonged to a woman she knew all too well.

_'You have __**got**__ to be shitting me!',_ Bonnie thought, stepping back closer to the edge.

"BONNIE!" Kim screamed, more out of fear than concern. "GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

"No way K, you are not stopping me from doing this!" Bonnie snapped, wondering how the hell Kim managed to track her down so fast. "How the hell did you find me anyway?"

"I had Wade 'borrow' GJ's spy satellite network to track you down," Kim explained, carefully keeping her distance. She didn't want to make Bonnie too uncomfortable. "So you can thank him."

"_What_? Thank _that _little _fucker _for prolonging my damn life? No way, I don't really plan on staying _that_ long," Bonnie coldly said, unfazed by the flash of anger in Kim's eyes.

"Don't you ever talk that about Wade like that, he's only helping! Now step away from there and come with me, you're not thinking clearly!"

"I can't K, I have to do this," Bonnie defiantly, heart pounding in her chest. "And I have never been more clear in my life, I have to do this. I _have_ no choice!"

"You do have a choice! Don't throw your future away, B! You got your whole life ahead of you!"

Kim realised her poor choice of words when she saw Bonnie's reaction, the events that occurred during the past fortnight took its toll on the young brunette's mental health. All her years of facing super villains made her hardened against their aggressive outbursts. She never batted an eyelid when it came to Drakken, Dementor or hell, even Shego, when they lost their temper and tried to intimidate her. However, Bonnie was different. Because for the first time ever, she was the only one who made her flinch. But what made her flinch was that Kim knew what was on the line, and she would be damned if she was ever going to let Bonnie take her own life.

"MY WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF ME?" Bonnie screamed, her bloodshot eyes meeting Kim's with pure hatred. "IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, I LEARNED MY LIFE WAS NOTHING BUT A FUCKING JOKE!"

"Bonnie...your life is not a joke!" Kim said, her heart pounding in her chest as Bonnie started to shift herself closer to the ravine's edge.

"Yes, it _was_," Bonnie coldly spoke, holding up a hand as Kim slowly edged forwards, a sign for her to stop. "Okay, that's close enough! I swear to God, you come any closer, I'll fucking jump Kim!"

Possible froze, her breathing heavy as she saw how unstable Bonnie had become, just how much she had been pushed over the edge. She never had training to talk someone out of committing suicide, much less someone who had been her rival for years. Even though Bonnie was hardly a friend to her during their years at Middleton High, she could never forgive herself if she failed to prevent Bonnie's death.

As the suicidal brunette turned and prepared to jump, a helpless whimper broke the silence, Bonnie turned to face a sight she never expected to see in her life. For the first time ever, Kim fell to her knees, doing the only thing she felt she could do in that sitch. She was pleading to Bonnie's sense of reason.

"P-Please," She pleaded; desperation in her eyes. "Oh God, please Bonnie, I'm..I'm begging you. Don't do this to you, to everyone. Come with me and I-I'll get you help to get you through this. I'll be with you every step of the way, I promise but please, just don't kill yourself."

Bonnie closed her eyes, fighting the urge to cry herself. Then restarting the countdown in her head, she at least wanted to die with some shred of dignity, which she found ironic considering what she was about to do.

_'Three.'_

Turning to face Kim one last time, she spoke what she knew to be her final ever words to the woman who was her rival all those years in high school. She could see that Kim was completely helpless; frightened that she would be unable to prevent a death that night. That for the first time ever, with so much on the line, that night will forever scar her soul.

_'Two.'_

"I'm sorry K, but it's...it's far too late for that," Bonnie said solemnly, tears falling from her eyes. "Goodbye Kim."

_'One.'_

"BONNIE, NO!" Kim screamed as she desperately sprang toward Bonnie, pushing herself with every bit of strength and agility she could muster, reaching out to grab her before it was too late. To her horror a split second too slow, grasping nothing but open air, the sound of Kim's scream rang in the air as Bonnie stepped into the void.

* * *

_**STORMCHASER90**_

_**PRESENTS**_

_**INESCAPABLE**_

_**-PROLOGUE-**_

_**OPENING PANDORA'S BOX**_

* * *

_**Story Beta'd by CajunBear73 and Sentinel103**_

* * *

_Two Weeks Ago - Graduation Beach Party_

Bonnie sat near the bonfire, studying for summer school while everyone else partied the night away, a double celebration for not just graduating but surviving an alien invasion. An alien invasion foiled by the _usual_ heroes of the hour, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

At the start of the new school year, Bonnie always imagined she would have been centre stage at the graduation party but she didn't count on an alien race declaring war on Earth, just because Kim humiliated one of them months before in order for her rival to save the Earth. However it wasn't just Kim's night but Ron's as well, the loser finally stepped up and singlehandedly defeated two ten foot tall aliens in hand-to-hand combat. Still, she thought that throwing them into a falling space battle cruiser was just showboating.

But she found it so unfair that everyone got to enjoy summer, while she was going to be stuck in school for a week, catching up on all the lessons she skipped. The summer was supposed to be for relaxation, not studying. Only losers at the bottom of the food chain were supposed to be stuck in summer school, the ones who were either too stupid or didn't have parents who loved them enough.

Bonnie never considered herself a loser but thats what her sister's kept saying to her. Those two always treated her like crap. Never did they show her a single ounce of love in her entire life. They spent every waking moment in taking pleasure in making her miserable and sometimes it worked, laughing themselves silly as Bonnie ran to her room after being brought to tears.

She set out to become a winner and not a loser like they said of her, by getting the ultimate revenge on them. She was to beat them at their own game and become far more popular and better than they ever were in high school. Connie and Lonnie were known as the two best cheerleaders in their day but Bonnie, she outshone them by utilising her unique fusion of ballet and gymnastics to give her a graceful style that her sisters could never achieve, not in a million years.

That was her way of saying 'Fuck you', right back at them.

Concentrating on her studying, she went over a few books that she borrowed from Tara to help her prepare for what Barkin had in store. Jolted from her musings when a volleyball smacked into the back of her head, and growling with annoyance, she turned to face the klutz, only to find Kim smiling sheepishly at her. God, she hated Possible so much.

She made a mess of things with her fucking 'I can do anything' attitude. Weeks after Bonnie became captain of the cheer squad, Kim wanted to sign up and Bonnie reluctantly agreed to let her tryout after the rest of the squad wanted to see what Kim had. The result? Possible performed feats that Bonnie only wished she could do; but for her, it was impossible. She once tried to attempt a move that Possible once performed, only to result in landing awkwardly and twisting her ankle, putting her out of action for weeks. She was a threat to her popularity, as well as her desire to outdo her sisters.

Rubbing the back of her head, she was about to start yelling at Kim, Junior quickly defused the situation by wrapping a loving arm around her shoulders and kissing her tenderly on the head. He may not exactly be the smartest guy in the world and most people believed that she was just dating him for his money, well it _was_ a small factor of her shallowness, but deep down she loved him so much. Leaving her to her studies, Junior went to get her a cool soda, only to get distracted by engaging conversation with Kim and Ron, congratulating them on their heroics.

Taking advantage when she saw Barkin catching sight of Kim's brothers and giving chase again, she decided to slip away and at least have some fun that night, and searched for the girls. Anything to shed the foul mood that clung to her. She saw Junior was talking with Josh and from the way they were laughing she could tell they were getting on quite well. Making her way over to them, she suddenly was knocked off balance as two smaller pre-teens ran past her, hitting the ground and getting a mouthful of salty sand. Spitting it out, her gaze shifted to Jim and Tim Possible, who were still fleeing from the bellowing Mr. Barkin.

"Dammit!" She snarled, getting up and brushing the sand from her clothes, as someone placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"B, you okay?" Tara asked, smiling at her. "C'mon, you look like you could do with some fun."

Taking her hand, she led Bonnie over to the rest of the girls on the squad talking to Tara's boyfriend, Josh. As much as Tara's heart was in the right place, Bonnie found it hard to get into a fun loving mood, her smoldering rage continuing to burn inside her.

"Oh. My. God!" Marcella said, with a squeal, clasping her hands together. "That's so great Josh!"

"Hey, it's not like it's in the Louvre or something," Josh laughed modestly, taking a sip from his soda. "But hey, I'm just psyched to see my work on opening night."

"So, I see Joshy told you the good news already, huh?" Tara beamed, hooking her arm in Josh's and kissing him gently on the cheek. "I can't believe his first piece is in a museum now! Everyone totally looking forward to seeing the opening ceremony in the Upperton Arts Centre?"

The girls nodded, except for Bonnie, staring down at the ground with her arms crossed. The flames of her rage building.

"Hey B, you okay?" Hope asked, noticing the sour expression on Bonnie's face. "Look, just chill out and enjoy yourself."

"Easy for you to say," Bonnie muttered, kicking the sand in frustration. "You don't have to be stuck summer school for a week."

"Shouldn't have skipped the last week Bon-Bon," Josh said in a joking tone of voice, the brunette's teal eyes flared with anger as the girls giggled. Ever since that ski trip and her mother having been called by Kim's mother to help chaperone, everyone learnt her humiliating nickname: Bon-Bon. Something that she hated other's calling her, something that was was enough to kindle her smoldering rage, escalating it into a full blown inferno.

"Y'know what, Josh?" Bonnie snarled, shoving him forcefully in the shoulder which resulted in him spilling his drink on his shirt. "You can go **fuck **yourself!"

Ignoring the horrified gasps from the girls and the stunned Josh, Bonnie turned on the spot, and stormed away from them. She only got a few feet away when she felt a small, yet strong hand grasped her shoulder, roughly turning her around to face a furious Tara.

"Okay Bonnie, what the hell is your problem?!"

"My problem?" Bonnie answered coldly. "I'm feeling bad enough already and I don't need that loser making me feel even worse!"

"He is not a loser!" Tara said defensively, trembling with rage. "Hell, if anyone's the loser around here, it's you, Bonnie!"

She fell silent, glaring at Bonnie who was too stunned to reply, looking as if Tara had just slapped her hard around the face. Shaking her head, Tara looked at her friend for all those years, a look of pure disgust and resentment on the baby blond's face.

"Y'know, I almost feel sorry for you, _almost,_" Tara said coldly. "The way you behave and everything, you are just as bad as your sisters!"

"I am so nothing like them!" Bonnie spat back venomously. "How _dare _you say that?!"

"C'mon, you know it's true B. All three of you are bitches, you're all self centred and all you cared about was that stupid fucking food chain!"

"Oh yeah, well you...I mean...," Bonnie wavered, as she tried to come up with something, anything, to counter what Tara said but she knew she was right. She was like her sisters, making her no better than them.

"You know what?" Tara said, in a calm matter of fact tone. "I think we're done. You are just so immature, what with that attitude of yours. To think, I was actually _friends_, with _you_. Goodbye, _B._"

Turning on the spot, Tara left her once best friend, going over to the bonfire to take the notes back she lent to her _friend_, before going over to Josh. Watching from a distance, Bonnie sighed as Tara broke down into tears, burying her face in Josh's shoulder, his gentle arms wrapping around her. The girls on the squad just gave Bonnie a final detested glance, before gathering round Tara to comfort her. Turning to see Junior, Bonnie saw he had an uncomfortable look on his face, no clue as to how to handle the situation he witnessed.

_'So much for a fun night,', s_he thought, trudging over to Junior, regretting her actions.

"Junior," She sighed. "Please...take me home."

The night was ruined for her.

* * *

After a short drive, Junior's cherry colored Ferrari dropped Bonnie outside her house; the only light on in the house was in the kitchen. The young couple took a few minutes saying goodbye, which Bonnie slyly turned into a make out session that went on for a little longer than they intended; not that they were complaining or anything. Getting out of the vehicle, she waved as her boyfriend drove off into the night before quietly heading on inside. Going into the kitchen, she saw her father was rummaging through the refrigerator, softly humming a little tune he normally hummed while getting the fixings for a sandwich. He developed a pot belly from all the years of covert snacking, although it was hardly recognizable when he wore his suit to work. Wearing a light blue dressing gown, over a t-shirt and striped boxers, he didn't notice Bonnie entering the kitchen, placing a jar of mustard, slices of ham and cheese on the table before going to get some bread.

"Late night snack?" Bonnie said, with a sly grin on her face. Slowly raising his hands in the air in a joking manner, he smiled while his face bore an 'Okay, ya got me' look.

"Promise not to tell your mom?" He said, smiling when Bonnie mimed zipping her lips, padlocking them and tossing away the key. "Heh, thanks lil' Bonble-bee."

As he sat down at the table to make his snack, Bonnie went to get herself a glass of orange juice, taking out her favorite glass from the cupboard before joining her father at the table.

"So, how was the party? You have fun?" He asked, while spreading the mustard thinly as Bonnie sighed.

"Not really," She sighed, her voice starting to crack. "I-I...got into a fight with Tara, and we...we..."

Trying to compose herself, she felt fresh warm tears escaping from her eyes, comforted by the loving arms of her father as he gently held her. She buried her face into his shoulder, holding onto him tightly, her cries muffled by his dressing gown. Rocking her back and forth, Franklin Rockwaller patted her on the back softly, planting a loving kiss on her forehead.

"There, there sweetheart," He whispered, as he continued to comfort her. "Hush now darlin', don't you cry. It'll be alright."

"Oh God, w-we've been friends f-forever!" Bonnie sobbed, shuddering from her cries. "I can't believe it's over!"

"How'd you two break up?"

"We...well, it's my f-fault really. I-I was still f-feeling mad about going to s-summer school and Josh jokingly said 'I shouldn't have skipped the week', then I just snapped at him and...well then Tara and I got into a...Oh God, it's all my fault!"

"Hey, hey, now listen to me," Franklin said, cupping her jaw with his hand. "Friends sometimes have pretty bad arguments in their lives but it doesn't mean your friendship is gone. Okay, so you had a pretty foul mood tonight and you made a mistake but I'm sure if you just apologize to her then she'll forgive you."

"Daddy, I don't think she'll ever forgive me. It's over between us, for good..."

"Bonble-bee, everything'll be alright," He said, kissing her gently on her forehead.

She could feel her sorrow slowly ebb away; her father's loving arms consoling her as she received much needed solace. Resting her head on his shoulder, she continued to hug him tightly as she let her tears flow. Whenever she was in pain, both physical or emotional, nothing was more comforting to her than her father's arms.

"I messed up tonight, big time, huh?" Bonnie sighed, thinking to how her graduation was delayed by just one credit.

"Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed really. You should have gone to classes that week, instead of just skipping them. I know you said that nothing ever happens in them but just because something doesn't look important, doesn't mean it isn't."

Bonnie had to agree with her father on that. She did miss out big time on a few occasions when it came to events that didn't look or seem important at the time, only for something pretty exciting to happen. For the next few minutes, she just held onto her father, just as she always did when she was a small child. Her father saw her eyes slowly starting to close, as sleep gradually started to take hold.

"It's getting late," Franklin said, kissing her again on the cheek. "You better get on up to bed."

"But I'm not...," Bonnie began to say, a yawn interrupting her. "Okay, point taken. Goodnight daddy."

"G'night darling. Sleep tight baby."

Going upstairs, Bonnie quietly tip-toed so as to not wake up her mother and sisters, and headed into her room to get changed. Lifting the pillow off her bed, she picked up her pajamas she kept underneath, a habit she picked up from her mother. Changing out of her clothes, she put on pink bottoms and a white top with a purple heart design on the front, and climbed into bed.

As she snuggled up underneath her duvet, she glanced at the graduation robe and mortar board that hung on the back of her chair in front of her vanity mirror, a constant reminder of missing that one credit. Despite her exhaustion, she couldn't drift off the sleep, the very presence of those two garments keeping her up. After what seemed like a lifetime, she flicked the switch on the lamp on her night stand, glancing at the digital display on her alarm clock. It was 1:23am.

"Dammit..." She muttered, throwing the covers off and heading over to the chair.

It seemed silly that she couldn't sleep because of two simple pieces of clothing, but like some items that she owned, she hid them away because of the memory associated with them. Picking them up in her arms, she carried them out of her room; taking them to the one place she always hid stuff that had bad memories. The attic.

Slipping on her pink slippers, Bonnie left her room and went into the hallway, then up the stairs, avoiding the seventh step that squeaked as she wanted to avoid waking everyone. She opened the door and flicked the light on. A dim light shone through the dust covered bulb, giving off a weak humming buzz as electricity coursed through it. It was fairly cool, the cold night air blowing through small gaps in the roof, an assortment of clutter stored out of the way.

Up in the attic were the Christmas decorations, an antique mirror, a mannequin which wore her grandmother's wedding dress and dozens of dusty, brown cardboard boxes that had stuff they bought over their lives and couldn't bear to get rid of. Heading over to a box that had the word 'Bonnie's' written in marker pen on it, she opened it up, finding all the old stuff she once owned in there, such as baby clothes and toys. Cramming the robe and mortar board inside, she closed the box and turned to head back down to her room, catching her arm on a larger box and knocking it to the floor, spilling its contents with an audible thud.

"Shit!"

She listened hard, hoping no one had been woken by her clumsiness, sighing with relief when she heard no activity from downstairs. Bending down to put it all back, she saw the box was labeled 'Edith's', her mother's. It was all old paperwork from the days her mother worked as a pharmaceutical saleswoman, which required her to drive to different states. She couldn't take a plane as she used to have an intense fear of flying, which took its toll on their marriage from the weeks her mother was away from home, long before Bonnie was born. But she was lucky they saw through those tough times when her mother fell pregnant with her. In the end, her mother quit her job in order to focus on being there for everyone, becoming a far better mother than before. Suddenly, something piqued her interest in the pile of papers.

A small battered, dusty brown envelope with a name faintly written in black ink: _'Bonnie'_.

Picking the envelope up, she turned it over in her hands as she examined it, a quizzical expression on her face. She wondered why a letter addressed to her would be inside her mother's personal effects, but more importantly, what it could be about. Perhaps it was something her mother forgot to hand her a while back, or maybe it was a will she wrote in case anything happened to her. What further piqued her curiosity was that it was that someone had opened it before, and sealed it back up with a piece of tape. After finishing off tidying up, she put the box back where it was before taking the letter back to her room, lying down on her bed and turning the letter in her hands. She wondered if it would be right to read it or not, after all it didn't look very important, until the words of her father's wisdom echoed in her mind.

_'Ah, screw it!'_

Carefully, she opened the envelope. And after she unfolded the page within and began to read, life as she knew it was changed forever.

* * *

Hey there guy's and gal's, so here it is, my first step into M-Rated fanfiction. Now a word of warning, as this is going to be dealing with really edgy stuff so believe me when I say this is gonna be a dark and gritty fanfic.

Now I wrote quite a few family friendly fanfics in my time but I decided to branch out to a more mature audience. Anyway, I always wanted to do a really good Bonnie story and after PM-ing CB and Sen about the plot bunny on my head, I formed a story that has a new fresh take on Bonnie. Anyway, CB and Sen know how this is gonna end but for the rest of you, well, we're gonna keep the big finale under our hats. Now don't expect updates all of a sudden, because CB and Sen can be quite busy and I got other stories to update while taking care of other stuff, so try to be a little patient guys and gals.

Anyway, feel free to send a review, I would love the feedback and see what your thoughts are on this. So until next time then.

SC90


	2. Chapter 1: Pandora's Secret

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's from the Disney's __Kim Possible franchise__, they remain the sole property of their respected creators._

_**Warning**__: The following fanfic is rated a solid __**M**__, for **M**__**ature **__content. This is due to very strong language, themes of strong violence, nudity, sexual themes, sexual violence and the topic of suicide. Not suitable for those under the age of 18. __**You have been warned.**_

_But of course it's entirely up to you to heed this warning. If you are underage and choose to ignore it then don't say I didn't warn you. Did you see the big warning letter message above this? That's to stop pissed off parents sending me angry e-mails or death threats for scaring the crap out of their kids or warping their fragile little minds. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**-Chapter I-**

**Pandora's Secret**

Bonnie stirred lightly as the light of the morning sun shone through her bedroom window. Moaning weakly as she opened her eyes, she shifted her body into a sitting position before she stretched her arms. Her room faintly lit by sunlight, shifting her gaze to see the sun climbing over the horizon. With a weary groan, she reached for her alarm clock and sighed when she saw 5:36 am on the digital readout.

"Oh, you're fucking kiddin'," She sighed weakly, putting it back on her night stand and collapsing back into bed. Her pillow damp from tears the night before, back when she read the...

Sitting up suddenly, Bonnie looked at her bedsheets, remembering she dropped the letter on her lap before blacking out from the shock, but now there was nothing there. Nothing.

_'Was it all a dream?'_ Bonnie thought, her heart beating a mile a minute as her mind retraced events of the night before. _'God, th-that letter! It said...it said...oh man, maybe it was one really fucked up nightmare. There's no way any of that could be true!'_

Her throat felt dry like sandpaper, crying out for the cold soothing touch of water. Tossing the sheets aside, Bonnie swung her legs over the edge of her bed as she got out, her bare feet touching the soft carpet and feeling the touch of decade's old paper under her left pinky toe. The young Rockwaller froze, her eyes widening in terror when she realized it was no nightmare.

_'No...oh no, it can't be! I must be still dreaming!'_

It took a lot of effort to convince herself to look down at her feet; her hands flying up to her mouth to stop her from screaming when she saw the letter lying on the floor, the small neat writing of her mother barely visible. Her stomach lurched and Bonnie raced to the bathroom, locking the door shut and collapsing on her knees in front of the toilet, just in time to empty her stomach into the bowl. Tears flown from her eyes, caused by both the straining of her stomach and the shattering reality of the world she always knew. Spitting the foul remnants out of her mouth, Bonnie flushed the toilet and went over to the sink to splash cold water on her face.

"Bonnie?!" Her mother called from the other side of the door, as she knocked. "Are you alright in there?!"

"I-I'm fine," Bonnie lied, her body shivering from the shock. "Seriously, I'm okay mom."

"Alright Bon-Bon, I'm just making sure you're alright," Her mother said. "It's way too early for you to be up so try and get some more sleep, okay sweetie?"

"Y-Yeah, okay."

Hearing her mother's footsteps retreat back towards her parents' room, Bonnie unlocked the door and quietly returned to her room, picking up the note from the floor before sitting down on her bed.

"Jesus, this is real," Bonnie whispered to herself, her shaking hands turning the letter over and over again to ascertain its authenticity.

_'What should I do?' _Bonnie thought, unsure what to do in her situation. _'Dad...oh God, dad is so gonna be crushed to hear this, I don't want to hurt him but how can I keep this a secret?! Fuck! How could mom even keep this from him?!'_

Since school was over, except for the first day of summer school which was on Monday, Bonnie knew Tara and the rest of the gang would be hanging out at the mall. Despite the falling out she had with Tara, she really needed her support in this. Hiding the letter under her pillow, Bonnie tried to get some rest but the racing thoughts in her mind wouldn't allow it. All she could do was just lie there staring at the digital readout on her clock and watch the minutes pass by.

Roughly 6:50 am she couldn't just wait anymore and got out of bed. Going over to her closet, Bonnie threw together a casual outfit of a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt with a purple jacket over it. Before getting changed, she grabbed a couple of towels and went back to the bathroom for a hot shower. Stripping out of her pajamas and stepping under the showerhead, Bonnie adjusted the temperature until it was just the way she liked it. Grabbing the shower gel and massaging it over her body, it still wasn't enough to wash away the knowledge that plagued her.

Once she finished showering, she stepped out of the shower and was about to grab her towels to dry off when she stopped in front of the fogged up mirror above the sink. Bonnie gazed at her reflection after wiping away the condensation; the naked form of her body she seen perhaps a million times trembled slightly, her long soaked hair clung to her ample breasts which she allowed Brick the pleasure of fondling during the time they dated. Yet with her recent discovery Bonnie's reflection seemed _different. She_ was _different._ She was different the entire time but that letter lifted the blindfold she wore her whole life off her eyes, and she saw her life as it really was.

Feeling as clean as she was going to get, Bonnie returned to her room and dried off, changing into her clothes and stuffing the letter into her inner jacket pocket before going downstairs to get some coffee. Her mom was making omelettes for her father, who was busy reading the recently delivered morning paper; her sisters however were still upstairs.

"Morning Bon-Bon," Her mother said, smiling softly. "Feeling okay? Think you can manage a omelette?"

"Sure," Bonnie said, as she sat down at the breakfast table. "Connie and Lonnie still sleeping?"

"You know what they're like," Her mother said, turning over the omelette in the pan. "'We need our beauty sleep' and all that."

"Pity there aren't enough hours in the day," Bonnie muttered under her breath, yet her mother still managed to hear it.

"You're lucky they weren't around to hear that. Last thing this family wants is a big shouting match."

_'Yeah,'_ Bonnie thought, as the contents of the letter flashed up in her mind. _'But I don't think it can be avoided.'_

* * *

Shortly after finishing her breakfast, Bonnie left her home and got in her car and drove to the mall. It took longer than usual due to the damage done recently from the alien invasion, with builder's working hard to clear the rubble and police officer's directing traffic as efficiently as possible. After an hour of being stuck in traffic, she finally arrived at her destination to find businesses open, doing what they could to keep daily life in Middleton running smoothly. The parking lot was practically empty with just a few vehicles dotted around the area, so the young woman parked her car close to the entrance of the mall.

Heading on inside, Bonnie looked around for Tara and the gang, going over to the places they always hung out at. It wasn't long until she saw them sitting together outside the small juice bar near Club Banana, their excited talk ceasing the moment they saw Bonnie. Despite it being a warm day, Bonnie could have sworn she felt the temperature drop a couple of degrees.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Tara sighed, crossing her arms. "I thought I made it perfectly clear that I didn't want you hanging around me anymore!"

"Tara," Bonnie said, trying hard to keep herself together. "I-I want to apoligize for last night. I was out of line and..."

"Bonnie, you only apologize if you need my advice for something," Tara interrupted, knowing all too well that was what Bonnie always did when she apologized to her friends. "So if it's something stupid like fashion tips or school work, you can just keep on walking!"

Bonnie remained silent, wiping away a few tears that fell as she took the letter out of her pocket and placed it on the table, trembling as she sat down on a free seat.

"R-Read it," Bonnie whispered, looking desperately into Tara's eyes. "Please Tar', I..oh God, I really need you so much right now!"

Tara studied Bonnie's expression carefully, knowing all too well how Bonnie could fake tears for a sympathy act. Picking the letter up and taking a look at the writing, she could tell it was Bonnie's mother's.

"Looks like your mom's writing," Tara said, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "But I know how well you can fake it for report cards."

"Just read it, please. I'm only asking you to read it."

"Fine," Tara muttered, clearing her throat before beginning to read. "'To my dearest Bonnie, please read this with a open mind and heart.'"

The rest of the squad listened, wary of whether it was genuine or simply an elaborate hoax.

"'As I write this, I am seven months pregnant with you and eagerly awaiting the day I will hold you in my arms. But there is something you must know, which is why this letter will be given to you when you are old enough to understand. My career required me to travel across the states and with my fear of flying, I spent a lot of time on the road which put a huge strain on me and your father's marriage.'"

Tara saw the next paragraph of the letter, her gaze shifting up to Bonnie, the brunette just staring at the ground. Bonnie knew all too well what it said.

"'As I begun another trip, it was about a week later that me and my husband had a fight over the phone, so I stopped by a small town to drown my sorrows. It was then that I met another man who was going through a rough patch in his marriage, their attempts to have a child of their own being met with no success. He didn't tell me his name, just that he drove from state to state, while his wife remained home after a very heated argument. Emotions were running high between us and in a moment of weakness, we sought comfort with each other, spending the night together in the heat of passion...'"

Tara's eyes widened when she saw the next sentence, its revelation hitting her like a freight train.

"'That man is your real father.'"

"Oh my God, is this real?" Hope asked, wondering if it was true or not. "Seriously Bonnie, is it real?"

Tara was still skeptical and continued to read the next paragraph.

"'It was a week later I learned I was pregnant, returning back to the town I met your father. I found him just before he was going to continue on his travels, explaining my situation and talking long about what to do. We decided that we would keep our affair a secret and that you would be raised by me and my husband, the man you would grow to call father, while your real father would return to his wife and support her the best he could as they attempt to start their own family.'"

"'I don't expect you to forgive me,'" Bonnie whispered, reciting the last few lines of the note as tears flowed down her cheeks. "'All these years, I lied about your real father but remember this, you been raised and loved as a Rockwaller. That will never change. I love you with all my heart, your mother, Edith Rockwaller.'"

Tara watched as tears continued to fall from Bonnie's eyes, almost unsure if it was a sick hoax that Bonnie put together or not. She knew Bonnie was creative at making stuff up, using lies as a means of gaining sympathy and friends over the years. Every time she lied, Tara always fell for it as she was unsure whenever it was true or not. Bonnie was a naturally talented actress, of that she had no doubt, and besides, everytime she visited Bonnie's house back when they studied for school assignments, her parents were so happy together and a sick lie like that could destroy such a perfect marriage. Her gut said to believe her but after years of hanging around with Bonnie, Tara ignored it.

"Sorry B," Tara said, a cold tone in her voice. "I don't buy it."

The shock on Bonnie's face looked genuine but Tara held her ground, figuring it was Bonnie realizing her sick games won't work anymore.

_'This must be her way of trying to be my friend again,'_ Tara thought, as Bonnie looked at Tara with disbelief.

"T-Tar'," She croaked, looking at her friend pleadingly. "Y-You gotta believe me."

"Believe you? Jesus Christ, you think I was fucking born yesterday?!" Tara spat, tossing the letter right in Bonnie's face. "God, t-to think you would make up something so...ugh, so sick! Do you honestly expect me to believe that after all those years you duped me with all those sympathy acts, you can make me be your friend again with that? Damn it, if your dad saw that letter, it would break his heart to think his wife fucked another man and that you were the result of it, yet alone ruin their marriage! Is our fucking friendship worth that much to you?!"

"TARA, IT'S THE TRUTH!" Bonnie cried, breaking down into hysterical sobs while Tara just rolled her eyes.

"Oh bull!" Tara said, a look of utmost disgust on her face before she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's funny that you just _happened _to find this letter the night we fell out! You think I'm fucking stupid enough to fall for this?!"

A tense silence filled the air, only to be broken by Bonnie's soft whimpering sobs that made Tara sigh with disgust, almost feeling sorry for what Bonnie had become. _Almost._ Bonnie glanced desperately around the table and saw that the others were looking at her as if she was the most pathetic human being on the planet, a sight which broke her heart to know she didn't have a friend to help her when she desperately needed one the most.

"Y' know what," Tara said calmly, her voice dripping heavily with venom. "You can take that damn letter with you and get the fuck outta here. God, you are so pathetic, you _really_ are. A perfect example of what people call _a piece of work_."

Wiping tears from her eyes, Bonnie picked the letter up and stuffed it back into her jacket before getting up from her seat. Hope began to comfort Tara when tears began to roll down from her eyes, offering her a disposable handkerchief. She was the emotional one of the group and always cried after losing her temper, because in those brief moments of time she became something she never imagined herself to be.

"Bonnie, you should leave," Hope said, barely containing the anger in her voice. "Just get on out of here; you're not welcome to hang with us anymore."

It seemed pointless to try convincing them that she was telling the truth, they already made up their minds; any further attempt would be futile. Besides she didn't want to make Tara cry any further and just left, walking away from the one true friend she still deeply cherished with all her heart. Hugging herself tightly as she walked on, Bonnie felt like the world she always knew had shattered, leaving her all alone in one that was she had yet to fully embrace.

Leaving the mall, Bonnie went to her car and got in, resting her hands on the steering wheel as she stared ahead, her chest heaving as she cried softly. She had no one else to blame except herself for what happened. Lie after lie was used back in high school to get back into her friends' good graces, mainly ones where she and Brick pretended to break up but there was one where she pretended she was pregnant with Brick's child when in truth they never really had sex during their years dating together, eventually _finding out_ it was a false alarm. Every time she lied, the rest of the squad believed her and that was enough to get back into their good graces.

Now the cosmic joker that was Karma played a cruel hand itself during the one time she was telling the truth, only to be dismissed as a lying, self-centered bitch. As if she was Peter and the letter was the Wolf.

Turning the ignition, Bonnie pulled out of the parking lot and as if on auto-pilot, she begun to drive back home. She wasn't thinking about going home, just a subconcious decision. But without her friends to support her, who else could she turn to? Junior wasn't exactly agony aunt material and there was no way she was going to go crawling to Kim for help. It looked like she had to go at this alone.

Questions started to cloud her troubled mind, wondering what to say to her mother when she confronted her. Out of all the questions in her mind, one hung heavily amongst the others.

_Who is my real father?_

* * *

When Bonnie finally arrived home, she took a moment to compose herself before getting out of the car, taking in deep breaths before entering the house. Her sisters were in the living room, watching one of those crappy reality shows about spoilt rich bitches while her _father _was in the garage, working away at repairing a few household appliance he promised her mother to fix over the weekend. In the kitchen, her mother was busy fixing up a sandwich for her husband, turning her head to see Bonnie walk up to the kitchen table and sit quietly down.

"Hi Bon-Bon," She said, her smile becoming a look of concern when Bonnie just stared at her, her face stained with dried tears. "Bonnie? Are you..."

"We need to talk," Bonnie said, reaching into her jacket pocket and tossing the envelope onto the table.

Her mother dropped the knife she was holding as one hand went up to her mouth, stifling the gasp while the other rested over the space between her breasts, her eyes widened with shock. Trembling, her mother sat down on the chair opposite her, and picking up the letter, she turned it over in her hands.

"B-Bonnie," She whispered, as memories that she was not entirely proud of came flooding back. "Where did you find this?"

"The attic," Bonnie said in a low register, her voice a mix of deep hurt and anger. "So...it's true, isn't it?"

Her mother remained silent, only staring at the letter while Bonnie spoke again, this time through clenched teeth as she tried to restrain herself.

"Answer me," She growled, her teal eyes burning with rage. "Is...it...true?!"

"Y-Yes," Her mother gasped, after taking a few seconds to get the answer out. "Yes...it's true. But Bonnie, listen, I can..."

"You whore," Bonnie spat with pure hatred, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

Hearing Bonnie's outburst, the rest of her family entered the kitchen; Bonnie's _father_ about to tell her off for using foul language while her sisters wanted to find out what she was shouting about.

"BONNIE, WHAT'S WITH THE FOUL LANGUAGE?!" He yelled, while Bonnie just snatched the letter out of her mother's hand, Mrs. Rockwaller plead with Bonnie not to show her husband as Bonnie held it up to his face. "Wh-What is that that you got there?"

Bonnie hated herself for what she was about to do, already it was too late to back out now as she placed the letter in Mr. Rockwaller's hand, her mother burying her face in her hands in shame.

"Re-Read it," Bonnie whispered, her voice deeply apologetic. "I'm so sorry."

Time seemed to stand still when her father unfolded the letter and began to read, the curious expression soon melting into that of a man betrayed. First staring at Bonnie in disbelief once he finished reading, then shifting his gaze to his wife, he tried to say something but the shock of learning that their youngest child wasn't his own seemed to knock the capability of speech from his mind. After at first he managed strained gasps of utmost horror and disbelief before he was able to form a coherent sentence.

"E-Edith, are you kidding me? Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

"Frank, I can explain every..."

"WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN?!" Mr. Rockwaller roared, slamming his fist down onto the kitchen table and dropping the note to the floor, Bonnie's sisters picking it up and reading while their father vented his fury. "TWENTY YEARS! TWENTY FUCKING YEARS YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME!"

"Oh my god," Connie gasped, looking at Bonnie with renewed disgust while Lonnie clasped a hand to her mouth, as if it explained everything about why Bonnie was so different from them.

"Frank, please," Mrs. Rockwaller pleaded, tears streaming down her eyes. "Let's just...just talk about this rationally, for Bonnie's sake."

"God, talk about what mom?!" Lonnie said, glaring at her younger sister. "That the fact she's not even our real sister?!"

"LONNIE, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Their father yelled, glaring at her. "BONNIE ISN'T THE GUILTY ONE HERE!"

"Jesus, don't defend her dad," Connie spat, pointing a cruel finger at Bonnie. "She's not even your daughter! We should've figured it out long ago, she was nothing like us after all these years!"

"CONNIE, STOP THAT!"

"Stop what?! I'm just stating the facts, here!" She said, before cruelly smiling at Bonnie, her eyes shifting up and down her half-sister as she examined her. "Should've known. I got the brains, Lonnie got the looks and you got _everything else. _Now what sort of loser did mom fuck to get you?"

Lonnie snorted with laughter while their father stood up to scold them. Mrs. Rockwaller appalled by what they said sat stunned, but in that moment, Bonnie finally snapped. In all those years of enduring the cruel taunts from her sisters, their vemonous remarks, twisted jibes, Bonnie just locked the rage away, but now it erupted forth like a volcano. In the heat of the moment, her slender hand balled into a tight, solid fist while a sneer of pure hatred morphed on her face.

"**FUCK YOU**!" She screamed, slamming her fist directly into Connie's face which took her older sister, and everyone else by surprise.

She cried out upon impact, a sickening crack filling the air as her nose broke and warm fresh blood went flowing down. The recoil of the blow sent her staggering backwards, the rear of her head colliding with Lonnie's face with another audible crack like two impacting snooker balls, Lonnie shrieking as she collapsed to the ground. Both of them screamed in pain, crying hysterically while their father went over to help him. Bonnie's mother darted forward and restrained the young brunette before she could do more harm.

"FUCKING GET OFF ME!" Bonnie shrieked, driving her elbow into her mother's side to escape her grasp. "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

Snatching the letter off the floor, Bonnie stormed upstairs to her room and slammed the door, sobbing hysterically as she wrenched open the closet and begun stuffing clothes into a small travel suitcase. She could hear footsteps running up the stairs, barely audible from the wails of agony from her sisters. Her suitcase was packed untidily with a few jeans, t-shirts and panties by the time the door opened, her mother crying as she knew what was going to happen.

"Bonnie, don't..." She began, only to be cut off by a powerful slap to the face, crying out as she fell on the bed.

Staring up at Bonnie in shock, she whimpered as her youngest daughter looked at her with a mix of resentment, fury and sorrow.

"I'm leaving," Bonnie gasped, as she finished packing away some clothes and her diary. "I'm leaving and I'm never coming back!"

"Bonnie, please!"

Grabbing the suitcase, she lugged it out of her room and quickly made her way downstairs to the front door, ignoring the pleas from her mother. Clasping a bloodied paper towel to her broken nose, Connie spat out a glob of clotting blood from her mouth as she glared at Bonnie.

"Ooh bich!" She snarled, her voice now nasal from her injury. "Gobe aheab an rub, ooh bucking bich!"

"Enjoy your new fucking noses," Bonnie spat, as she wrenched open the front door.

Stepping out into the open air, she saw several neighbours looking out of their windows, some speaking on cell phones after calling 911. Popping the trunk of her car open, Bonnie tossed the suitcase into the back before she slammed it shut, then climbed into the driver's seat as her mother raced out of the house. Bonnie began to back out of the drive when her mother frantically banged on the driver side window with her hands, sobbing as Bonnie glanced at her.

"Bonnie, please don't go!" She pleaded, resting her head against the glass. "We can sort this out!"

"No, we can't," Bonnie replied, before backing out the rest of the way onto the street and then shifting into drive, speeding off to anywhere far away from home. Her hand began to ache from where she punched her sister, still smeared with her blood and quite possibly her own if she broke the skin between the knuckles. However her priority wasn't about her hand but her destination.

Last thing she wanted was the cops pulling her over and likely arresting her on charges of assault. Wouldn't put it past her sisters to sue her for everything she had. It was lucky she had a boyfriend who had rap sheet, flicking out her cell phone and calling Junior, hoping he was able to answer the phone. After a few rings, he answered.

"Bonnie, nice of you to call," He said, his usual cheerful self. "How are you?"

"Junior," Bonnie said, her voice still trembling from the shock of what happened. "I-I need help. I can't explain much right now but I left home and the cops might already be out looking for me. I need somewhere to stay while I think about what to do."

There was a brief silence, letting her request sink in to her boyfriend before he answered, this time in a more serious tone.

"Head to Upperton. I have a close friend of the family who's got a place there, save you from staying at a hotel."

"Can you give me the address?" Bonnie asked, making a mental note of it in her head as Junior gave it to her. "Alright thanks, but will your friend mind me staying there?"

"I'll give her a call, let her know you're coming," He said, his voice sounding very worried about what was happening. "Bonnie, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Right now I've got to get out of Middleton."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later but be careful," Junior said, Bonnie sensing the tension in his voice. "I love you."

"Love you too sweetie," Bonnie sighed, disconnecting the call before switching the phone off, wondering if that would be enough to stop the cops from tracing her.

Keeping an eye out for police cruiser's and avoiding the busier streets, she began her journey to Upperton.

* * *

Ooh, it's starting to get good now, right? _Right?_

I would like to thank my beta's and the reader's for reading the start of a really bumpy ride. CajunBear73, Sentinel103, levi2000at, Jimmy1201, BlueLion, AnnaAza, Karem Rider Chrome, Neihaera, megaman101 and cool825, huge thanks for checking out the prologue and waiting so patiently for the next chapter. I was tied up but now I aim get a few chapters of this story out more.

If you liked seeing Bonnie lose her shit on her twin sisters then give her big bon-diggity Boo-Yah for Little Miss _Rockwaller_ in you review_._

_Go on, you know you want to._

Next chapter will be up soon, so until next time then!


End file.
